


Vodka

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sam, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Rough Body Play, Spanking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet snapshot - Sam has been drinking and is being a pain in the ass little slut..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

His make up was heavier this time. Lip gloss red and sticky, his eyes heavy with thick black mascara and a shoddy attempt at winged eyeliner. He looked like some cheap slut who was trying too hard. One of those chaotic wretches who hangs around with junkies. A battered trophy who gets nothing more than her holes fucked whether she's high or not.

Sam was halfway through a small bottle of vodka by the time Dean returned home. Sprawled out on the bed in a garter belt and lace-top stockings. 

"Are you dirty?" Sam slurred at his brother who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. 

"Are you drunk?" 

"Y.. You can't answer a question with a question, Daddy."

Dean walked over to his brother. 

"Vodka? Seriously? You look kinda wrecked, honey." And fucking hot, or so Deans' dick told him. Any morals the Winchesters' had possessed prior to the start of their illicit union had fucked off to hell. They both knew, and the morals were eternally burning. 

Dean wasn't about to start feeling guilty about wanting to hog tie his little slut of a brother and fuck both his holes until he cried. Little bitch was begging for it. Laying there with his legs open, freshly shaven dick and balls. Thighs encased in black lace and a face like a twenty buck hooker. 

"Play with me, Daddy." Sam ran a stockinged foot over Deans solid right thigh. 

Dean was breathing heavily for a man who was just standing there. He hadn't done anything to the little bitch and yet his body felt like he was already half way through fucking him. Sams foot slid over the denim of his brothers' jeans, his toes gripped the head of his dick.

"You know," Dean pulled his t-shirt off. "You should try playing a little hard to get." 

"Yeah okay then." Sam was sarcastic. "How's your dick?" 

Jeans off, underwear with them. 

"Smart mouthing me now?" Dean grabbed Sams thighs, fingers tearing at lace and dragged him toward him. 

Sam fought a little. 

"You have a small dick." He spat. 

"I have a what now?" 

"A small fucking dick."

Deans fingers were sinking into Sam's brown thighs.

"The fuck you talking about you little bitch?" Dean dragged him closer, his ass now on his thighs. 

Sam laughed. 

"Okay." Dean smiled and nodded then raised a hand. "Give me what you got little one, I ain't messing around here." 

"You come too quickly." Sam giggled, middle finger in is mouth, tongue sliding up it.

Deans flat palm met Sams upper thigh hard. He barely flinched as his thigh rippled against Deans' hand.

"Why don't we move away from the insults. And I just spank you until you're red raw?"

Sam eyed his brother, fingers playing with his messy smeared lips. He shook his head. 

"No?" Dean grunted and pulled his inebriated slut brother onto his lap, face down, ass up, his arm clutching his slender waist. Sam put up a pathetic attempt at a fight but just enough for Dean get rough and leave a few marks. Sam whimpered, fingers curled around their grubby bed sheets as Dean Winchester licked the palm of his hand.


End file.
